


Stay with me

by multicoloured_weasel



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicoloured_weasel/pseuds/multicoloured_weasel
Summary: „Stay still you jerk!" His legs were trembling when he stood up again to try and get Tony back once more. „Come back!"„Leave me alone!"





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't specifically a Highschool fanfic but it takes plays during such a time / alternate universe.
> 
> I just kind of felt like writing something small and angsty.  
> Let me know what you think about it. Story or the writing itself. I'd actually appreciate anything what could help me improve a little.

The breath laid heavy. A strong wind kept blowing, making the hair look like a complete mess. In combination with water, it made the body even freeze like hell. He started shaking, started panting but he did not stop what he has been doing. 

„Tony!"

He kept wading through the water. Didn't stop. Didn't listen. There was just place for one single thought in his head. „Away." He went deeper and deeper until waves started to splash against his hips.

„Tony stop it!"

He started to use his hands, pushing the water back to pull himself faster into it. 

„Pleas!"

But he kept going until he was able to start to swim. It was then when he felt two arms grabbing for his chest. 

Tony got pulled back. 

„No!" His eyes widened. „Get your fucking hands off me!"

But nothing changed. Tony still got pulled back, which is why he started to fight it. 

„Steve!"

Tony screamed and tossed. He eventually has been able to stand up and leaned with all his strength to their right leading both of them to fall over. They fell into the water hitting the hard sand underneath. 

While Steve tried to find out what and where up and down was, Tony had been able to free himself and began to walk towards the depth of the sea again. 

„Fucking idiot...!" Steve sat up in the water, arms behind him to support his sitting. „You..." His voice was breaking and he began to shiver. It wasn't because of the cold water and the strong wind. It was the fear that overcame him. The fear of loss.

„Stay still you jerk!" His legs were trembling when he stood up again to try and get Tony back once more. „Come back!"

„Leave me alone!" 

Tonys panting got heavier. It wasn't easy to run in the water and the cold made it more difficult. To know that Steve was behind him didn't make things easier as well. 

„Just leave me..."

And then suddenly there was weight pressing against him. Pressing him into the water.  
Arms came around his waist and chest again, pulling him back out of the water into Steves front.  
Steve literally pressed Tony against him, not letting go of him even once. 

„Let me alone!"

„Won't happen."

And so Steve began walking backwards again while Tony tossed around once more. 

„Release me!"

Steve didn't talk. He just kept walking while pressing Tony against him as strong as he could. 

„Let me go!"

He won't let go. 

„Let me free!"

He won't let him free. 

„Just pleas..." 

Tonys voice began to break and his energy of freeing himself out of Steves grip drastically went down. It was to much effort to deal with his weak body right now. 

„Just let me..."

No. Steve will be holding onto him. Holding onto this. He couldn't let Tony just... 

„... _leave_..."  
... **leave**. 

Steve stumbled over his own foot leading him to fall backwards, still not letting go of Tony. They both fell into the water again, but this time they were sitting on the sand, surrounded by water and waves which kept splashing at them. 

Only the sound of waves and wind has made it's appereance for a moment. No one dared to speak until Steve slowly laid his head onto Tonys shoulder. 

„You can't do this to us."

His voice was thin.

„You can't do this to me..." 

Tony swallowed. His eyes looking down to the water without any emotion in his face.

„I damn well can." 

Steve took in a sharp breath. He felt as if a knife had just been pierced through his heart.

„I..."

Steves grip got even stronger. 

„Tony I..." 

He lifted his head and tears began running down his cheeks. 

„I love you..."

He began to sob. „Pleas..." And placed his head next to his neck, mumbling into it. 

„Stay with _**me**_." 

It was then when Tony began to let his tears run as well. He didn't move, didn't made any facial expression. He just kept looking into nothing and cried _silently_ while Steves sobbing began to take over the sounds around them.


End file.
